dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Sion Eltnum Atlasia (Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs Perfecti
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! In an alternate universe, Sion is an In-Birth. In the same universe, Mycale has taken over the world with crowned success as Perfecti. Who shall decide the destiny in this unknown dimension...? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning It was a dark and stormy night... A woman with white hair was looking at a wanted poster of a familiar foe with a face similar to that of a certain member of the Mages Association. ???: So... That is the so-called Eltnum... Wasn't her first name initially Sion? Then, Sion was running for her life, but the White haired Heroine blocked her path with her stock, and dragged "Sion" to her... Sion?: OI! What are you trying to do; make a terrible storyline for a fighting game?! Perfecti: My name is Perfecti. I merely have but one question to ask before I fight you. "Sion" tried to open her mouth to speak, but was whacked in the head by Perfecti's Gun Staff. Perfecti: I wasn't done talking, Fiction Manipulator! Now, as an In-Birth, you have the ability to walk through the Hollow Night's borders; and yet, you're not an In-Birth. How the hell is this possible? Sion?: I don't know what you're talking about, ROOKIE! Perfecti: "Rookie", as you just called me, is an understatement as I'm actually of a higher Military Rank. You are a fool for trying to resist arrest on behalf of Murakumo's military. If you keep resisting, I shall have to use force! Sion?: Do you even kn- Perfecti simply slammed her weapon where the wanted poster of Sion Eltnum Altasia is. Sion?: What...? That's not me! That's a clone! "Sion" merely got up. Eltnum: I'm not that criminal. You can call me Miss Eltnum. Perfecti: We'll continue this discussion after our battle; you're under arrest! Our promised fight shall begin as promised! The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Eltnum pulled out her Etherlite and as she swung it, it targeted Perfecti, but she had suspicions, as she deflected the head each time. Eltnum put away the Etherite in exchange for her Barrel Replica. As she fired, Perfecti easily deflected each shot. Perfecti was right. "Eltnum"... Is one damn good liar... Perfecti: Welp. You're one damn good fibber. I can tell you right booking now the Etherlite and Barrel Replica were both used by the real Sion Eltnum Atlasia. Which leads me to believe you changed your attire nigh completely, or you have the ability to teleport by fading from reality. Or... You merely came from Actress Again to infect time and space, and even life with a glitch. Eltnum: Damn you! I'm telling you, I'm different from that woman! You really are a Rookie, asshole! Perfecti: The real Sion would never call anyone a Rookie, and point out any measure of any measure of media, making a mere counterfeit like you... Perfecti pointed her Gunstaff at Eltnum as The latter pointed her Barrel Replica at Perfecti... Perfecti: A Robo-Fortune Wannabe/faker/Everything Wrong with a fake. Eltnum pulled the trigger, blasting a laser that swatted Perfecti's shots... She immediately switched to her Etherlite and whipped her weapon's head, beating Perfecti, while using the weapon's ability to detect thoughts, and emotion... Until, Perfecti shot a round, and blew off the head, forcing Eltnum to use her Barrel Replica for the rest of the fight. Perfecti: That disguise won't fool me. You infected the SPACETIMECONTINUUM with damn Herpes no less, you stole weapons, which means, as an illusion, you should also be a vampire, as TATARI affected you greatly. Are you immune?! Or did you glitch so much that your impulses for blood are now entirely gone??? Perfecti then slit herself to test Eltnum's Vampire tendencies... Perfecti: Can you feel it...? The impulses for bleeding blood?! Eltnum felt a little tingly, as if she NEEDS the blood. She tried fighting it, protecting her new identity. It wasn't enough. She was forced to accept these "Rookie Jedi Mind Tricks" as the truth. She really was- No. IS the real Sion Eltnum Atlasia. Sion tried to latch at the Tyrannical monster that WAS Mycale. Perfecti fought off the onslaught of fang addiction, and ultimately, stabbed Sion in the back, then EXPLODING it. Dying, Sion now had one chance; She had the advantage before, and she still does. She just has to keep it up. She used her Blood Heat Mode to put a mystical bullet in the Barrel Replica's chamber, and Shot a huge energy surge, hoping it would finish off Perfecti. Perfecti was fine, though, and the power rush ultimately made Sion collapse for blood as if she wanted it forever. Perfecti then finished her off before she could get up by blasting Sion's brains out. Perfecti: Hmph. I don't see how you could fool anyone, Sion. Even if you were this "Eltnum" woman, you wouldn't even dare touch Dust of Osiris' Last Arc... Your future self will kill you because of that... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: TALK IS CHEAP INDEED! BUT PERFECTI DOES IT TO A T! THE WINNER IS... PERFECTI! Sion Eltnum Atlasia is from MELTY BLOOD, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Mycale/Perfecti are from AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF, owned by SUBTLE STYLE. Epilogue Adler: Eldio, hmmm...? You look more like a childish sadist than anything! Eldio: The Lab has sent me to kill you for Akatsuki's wishes... We'll see what happens... Adler: HAH! THE Akatsuki?! He is just a traitor! Why would you roar by his name!?! ... Eldio: Because This Traitor... Is a War Hero... GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Alternate Universe themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Characters Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts